Sulley
Sulley is a character created by the user Emma. Application located here. Abilities He is very good at scaring people. Personality Although as a college student Sulley was self-absorbed and lazy, he made a complete 180 through his friendship with Mike and is now humble, helpful, and hard-working. He’s a very chill guy and is always willing to help others calm down and deal with stress. Extremely comfortable in his own skin, he loves his job and his friends and will do anything to protect the ones he loves. Opinions of Other Characters Mickey: Sulley likes Mickey’s niceness and can-do attitude, considering him very pleasant to talk to. He couldn’t be happier with his king. Lilo: Sulley approaches Lilo in much the same way as Boo, enjoying her company and wanting to protect her. Stitch: Sulley absolutely loves Stitch. He’s the most monster-like of those from other worlds, and Sulley finds him both familiar and adorable. This is the sort of warrior he knows how to work with. Bolt: Sulley appreciates Bolt’s bravery and boldness and looks forward to working with him. Anna: Sulley loves hanging out with Anna and enjoys her personality and wit. Aladdin: Aladdin is probably the person Sulley would consider himself closest to here; they would make good friends, with meshing personalities and senses of humour. Jack Skellington: Sulley approves of Jack’s taste in all things scary and respects him greatly as an artist. Mirage: This is probably the only one of the heroes that Sulley doesn’t like. He finds her to be rather stuck-up and too tightly controlled. History Sulley is from a world full of monsters who go over to the human world using closet doors and scare children to collect energy from their screams. The son of Bill Sullivan, an extremely famous scarer, Sulley went to university believing that he could coast through easily on his talent and father’s fame without doing much work at all. He met Mike, who as a tense, hard-working, non-scary monster was his polar opposite, and ended up arguing with him so badly that they both got kicked out of the scaring major. He joined in when Mike had the idea to use some of the other outcasts to form a team and compete in the Scare Games, as the headmaster promised to let the winners back into the major, but ended up cheating to give Mike a boost. When Mike found out he fled to the human world to prove himself and Sulley went after him to talk him down. Upon their return they were kicked out of the university, but went to work in the Monsters Inc. mailroom and worked their way up to becoming one of the best teams on the scare floor. One day a little girl (who Sulley named Boo) snuck into the monster world and Sulley discovered her. Since humans were considered toxic in the monster world, he had to hide her, and enlisted the help of Mike (now his roommate and best friend) in doing so. Another scarer named Randall wanted to get his hands on Boo so he could use a machine to suck out all her screams, but he accidentally captured Mike instead. It turned out that their boss, Mr. Waternoose, was helping Randall, and he banished Mike and Sulley to the human world. They made it back through a child’s door and tricked Mr. Waternoose into confessing in front of an important government agency. Boo’s door was shredded. Sulley realised that the company could survive using the power of laughter, which is stronger than the power of screams. Mike fixed Boo’s door and now Sulley can visit her whenever he wants. Now the CEO of Monsters Inc., Sulley thought long and hard after receiving Yen Sid’s letter about leaving Monstropolis and the company in order to fight. But he realised that his scaring skills might be needed, and he couldn’t bear the thought of letting the villains take over without trying to stop them. Threads Participated In Other Gallery Sulley.jpg Sulley 1.png Category:Characters